


五次格林德沃在邓布利多面前使用漂浮咒，一次邓布利多回击瓦迪瓦西！

by the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 老年人的故事
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise/pseuds/the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise
Summary: 一个老年人的故事～一个点梗～设定对抗伏地魔的二次战争中校长没死，格林德沃也没死并且因为突出贡献所以被有限制的放出来了。





	五次格林德沃在邓布利多面前使用漂浮咒，一次邓布利多回击瓦迪瓦西！

五次格林德沃在邓布利多面前使用漂浮咒，一次邓布利多回击瓦迪瓦西！

 

一

 

自从伏地魔二次伏法以后，魔法界又恢复了如常。魔法部恢复了整日里吵吵吵的官僚作风，霍格华兹也恢复了日常的教学，学院里又恢复了往日的热闹。

 

身着长袍的邓布利多站在校长办公室的窗前看着课间奔赴下一节课忙碌的学生们微微伸了个懒腰，老实说坐在椅子上批了一早的公文，他的确是累了，有的时候不得不服老。

 

邓布利多转身，看到格林德沃正坐在他的会客椅上看着一本黑魔法防御的教学课本，格林德沃穿着一身考究的西装马甲，看到的人都会赞叹这个魔王经久不衰的风采，只有邓布利多心里在想，这套衣服花了他不少金加隆，他当然不在意钱，其实他还挺有钱，不过他更想感叹，格林德沃虽然一把年纪了，但是身材依然十分标准，这一身西装马甲一上身好像又找回了当年那冷峻青年的气质。

 

邓布利多心里微微叹了口气，其实他知道的，牢狱之苦是这身材的第一功臣，但是这让他的心里却有些微微酸苦。

 

格林德沃像是感受到邓布利多的视线抬了头，扔下了课本，往前坐了坐让自己离开舒服的单人沙发的包裹，他端起了桌上的茶壶往眼前的精致的银边瓷杯里斟了一杯茶，金红色的茶水带着馥郁的香气随着蒸汽攀了上来，他又端起一边的牛奶往杯中加了点，乳白色的奶液让茶水看上去变得更加可口，他拿着勺子细细搅拌均匀，才把瓷杯放在了托盘里。

 

他从怀里掏出魔杖，“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨”，茶杯连着托盘稳稳的悬浮起来，没有洒出一滴，那杯茶就这样慢悠悠的飘到了有些疲乏的邓布利多身边。

 

邓布利多有的时候真的没法理解格林德沃的做法，虽然他们算是相爱了一辈子，但是真正在共处的时间简直少的可怜，这两年的时光也好像是偷来的，他这辈子原本没打算享受什么个人时光了，没想到到老，居然还能享受起老年人的温馨爱人时光，所以有时候这些会有点让他觉得虚幻。

 

大抵是他太想要了，所以得到的时候才会觉得虚幻。

 

“Albus，我的魔法是受到限制的，如果你不希望我撑不住弄脏你的地毯，那就快点接住。”  格林德沃说了话。

 

邓布利多看了一眼地下Harry从阿根廷带来送给他的手工织毯，接住了茶杯。

 

“你忘了加糖。” 邓布利多有一点点不满。

 

“我觉得你应该限制一下你对糖分的摄入。” 格林德沃又坐回了沙发捧起了书，“穿不好三件套的人又不是我。” 他的嘴里还嘟囔着。

 

邓布利多本来心里的温馨感忽然消失，忽然间他任性得觉得自己被冒犯了，伟大的巫师，在敌人面前永远那么强大从容，即使敌人也认为他他有着伟大宽广的心胸，但是现在他心里很不开心。他把杯子放在一边没有喝一口，虽然那看上去真的很诱人。他从桌上拿起了一叠文件，甩了甩袖子，整理了一下长袍，其实穿长袍更适合校长的气质，他心里这么劝说自己，然后准备离开，“我要去开会，我回来前不要乱走。” 邓布利多就想这么甩门离开，但还是加了一句，“等我回来我们去吃午饭。”

 

看着邓布利多的背影格林德沃叹了口气，他挥了挥魔杖那杯茶落在了自己的手里，他饮了一口，清新甜美，忽然让他有点想起邓布利多以前的感觉，他叹了一口气，现在的邓布利多没有年轻时的清新感了，岁月的磨炼碾去了很多他的性格，只是却让邓布利多性格里最美好的那份东西有了最好的表现，智慧和善良。

 

格林德沃有不属于邓布利多的智慧，只是却少了那份善良。格林德沃决定不再多想，他喝光了杯里的茶，心里有些检讨自己，自己明明只是想劝邓布利多少摄入点糖分，明明自己的语言最能蛊惑人心，怎么到了邓布利多这里就总是不由自主的说些很逆耳的忠言呢？

 

格林德沃不是很懂自己，大概是真的老了，他忽然觉得邓布利多也是，原本根本就不如此小心眼，他忍不住笑了笑，眼角的皱纹和笑意把身上的冷峻给洗去。

 

二

 

但是邓布利多并没能回来和格林德沃吃午饭，魔法部临时来了访客，等他弄完所有回到办公室的时候，窗外已经夕阳西下了。邓布利多在办公室他的门外轻轻叹了一口气，他有些疲乏，放在过去他的精力本不至于此，难道真是老了?他有些无奈的推开了门。

 

格林德沃正坐在他的办公椅上，有些悠闲地随手看着一本书，邓布利多认得那个封面，是纽特的神奇动物。

 

夕阳此时正好给格林德沃染上了一层金红色，格林德沃整个人看上去柔和了不少。邓布利多忽然想起自己离开这间办公室的时候正在生气，他觉得为了自己的糖分摄入应该抗争一下，一时之间他一个这个世界最伟大的巫师之一居然进退两难，不知道应该说点什么。

 

格林德沃只是抬眼看了他一眼，挥了挥桌上的魔杖，邓布利多看着那杯之前被他拒绝的奶茶缓缓又飘回了自己的眼前，他觉得那可能就是同一杯，格林德沃也许要和自己抗争到底，这个老顽固。

 

奶茶还是温暖的，格林德沃大概用了什么魔法，或者又是刚调制的，缓缓飘着香气氤氲上升，这的确很诱惑他，他很渴很累，也有点饿，他觉得自己这一轮应该放过自己。

 

他有点犹豫，他终于准备接下那杯飘在自己眼前的瓷杯，他听见格林德沃的声音，”加了糖，喝点吧，累了一下午。”

 

邓布利多饮了一口，甜美的奶茶有些扫开他的疲惫，他端住瓷杯往自己的书桌边走去，暖茶下肚，他在此时忽然觉得心里升起一丝暖意，他的一生没有什么亲密的关系，而此时有种安心的感觉从心底腾起充斥着四肢让他暖洋洋。

 

此时他只想靠近他失而复得的恋人，没有理由。他觉得自己也许应该为离开办公室前的态度道歉，他们曾经的爱情太短，而他一辈子几乎没有什么亲密关系，这导致他一个百岁的老人，竟然还在情侣的磨合期，这让他有些无奈，却又很幸福。

 

“Gellert，我。” 邓布利多终于开了口。

 

但是他还没说完，对面的人就起身抱住了他，一个稀松平常的拥抱，他们最近两年重复了很多次，“Albus，快点回家吃饭吧，中午送来的午餐太差劲了。” 格林德沃抱怨着然后拍了拍邓布利多的肩膀，示意他快收拾东西回家。

 

邓布利多本来正沉浸在这份温馨里，却忽然被格林德沃捏了捏自己的小肚子，这无疑是戳中了他的痛处，“啪。” 他拍开格林德沃的手，声音有点高，装作生气，但是他知道那瞒不过格林德沃。“回家！” 有家的感觉真好。

 

出办公室前，他又看了一眼合身的西装在格林德沃身上修出优雅的曲线，他心里叹了一口气，看来是需要照顾下自己的身材了，天哪，他只是个100多岁的老人啊，邓布利多哀叹。

 

三

 

邓布利多开始注意起自己的身材，其实他可以通过魔法但是他放弃了这个念头。他认真的对待自己的糖分摄入。所以对于格林德沃要求今晚去餐馆吃饭的请求有些不满。

 

但是他又有什么好说的呢？毕竟他亲爱的男友吃了几十年的牢饭，自由之后想吃些什么想去哪里，只要条件允许，他也都会顺着他。

 

“Albus，你在想什么？”

 

“我在想你为什么忽然想吃意大利菜。” 邓布利多看着菜单上充满奶酪的主菜有点发愁。

 

“Albus，你忘了今天是什么日子了，对吧？” 格林德沃叹了口气，忍不住有些失望的说。

 

日子？邓布利多大脑里迅速的扫过，然后心里颤了一下，以为他忽然记起，是了几十年前的今天，他和格林德沃第一次在戈德里克山谷见到彼此。

 

天，他居然忘了这一天，他心里猛然一颤，生怕坐在对面的黑巫师一时气愤，掏出魔杖给这家温馨的餐厅造成不可磨灭的伤害。他最近实在他忙了，为了他之后要做的事，他在这段时间里只能加倍的把需要的东西都准备好。

 

“Gellert。” 邓布利多觉得自己的口才完全无法发挥，他想了万般说辞，抬眼却看见格林德沃认真的看着自己，邓布利多觉得好像一下子回到许多年前，他们志同道合，或者说他们表面志同道合的时候。“对不起。” 邓布利多知道多说无用，大概只能讨好一下格林德沃，“我们就来两份传统的番茄罗勒意大利面如何？”

 

那一天，他们相遇的那一天，邓布利多的邻居做了传统的番茄罗勒意大利面，那是他们相遇后的第一顿饭。

 

格林德沃在听到邓布利多记得他们那天吃了什么的时候，心情被点亮，他从不质疑自己在邓布利多心里有多重要，或者他在他心里有多深刻，他知道邓布利多当年有多爱他，那个心里愧疚的其实一直是他而已。

 

多少年过去了，他一度以为自己不再有机会了，他是他的手下败将，他是邪恶的。他会在监狱里孤独终老，而他始终不曾来看他。但是命运对他们不是残酷的，一场危机给了他一次崭新的机会，他们最终并肩站在了一起对抗了新的邪恶，对抗了命运。

 

他竟然又有了和他一起生活的机会，他毫不犹豫的留了下来，虽然自己的魔法被限制，并且并没有什么人生自由可言，伟大的事业更是没法追求了，但是几十年后的他，觉得其实很多时候有一些很小的东西，人生若是有机会能停下来享受也是幸运的，是可以知足的。

 

“还要加上丸子。” 格林德沃笑了起来，笑得轻松，把那些多少年的雄心壮志都赶走了，他现在只想吃上那份酸甜的番茄口味的正餐。邓布利多也看向了他，两个人默契起来。

 

格林德沃从怀里掏出了魔杖，轻轻挥舞，他现在也就能使用一下这个级别的魔法，但是这足够了，一束粉白和淡紫色小苍兰飘到了邓布利多的面前，香气怡人，好像那年戈德里克的山谷。

 

“希望你还喜欢这个花。”格林德沃看到了邓布利多眼里的星光，他知道他还喜欢。

 

格林德沃没有想到自己的晚年会如此度过，但是他现在很享受，有些东西，经历了一辈子，总是会淡了，当然如果邓布利多能早日放下一辈子的事业就好了，他有提过，但是邓布利多总是回避开来，他想总会有一天的，那个时候就是属于他们自己的时光，没有the great good，没有黑魔王和校长大人，只有两个糟糕的老头子陪伴彼此。

 

四

 

冬日里戈德里克的山谷满是白雪，格林德沃深一脚浅一脚的走在山路上，即使山谷里的雪并不深厚，但是依然不是很好走。

 

“其实我们可以等春天的时候再来。” 邓布利多落在了格林德沃身后，不过相差两岁，为什么自己却比格林德沃差了不少。不过他的心里又有庆幸起来，这说明牢狱之苦并没有毁掉格林德沃的身体。

 

“可是我觉得今天是个好日子。” 格林德沃停了下来，等着邓布利多跟上来。

 

邓布利多认识这个山谷，这是他们短暂的美好时光经常光顾的地方，多少年中，这地方一次一次的在梦里出现，但是那一切都是虚幻的。而这一次，他和他一同来到了这个地方，他不知道格林德沃准备做些什么。他不得不承认即使他过了100岁，此时的他心里如果近百年前一样有所期待。

 

风有点冷，格林德沃拉了拉邓布利多的围巾让它遮蔽他的恋人更严密一些。

 

此时格林德沃觉得也许春天再来会好一些，但是他不想等了。

 

他们跌跌撞撞搀扶着像两个彼此依靠的老人，不，他们就是两个彼此依靠的老人，他终于站到了一处空地上。这么多年过去了，这个山谷几乎没有什么变化。在过去他还自由的岁月里，他很多次的来到这里，他撇开自己的跟随者，只是来这里静坐一会，在他那些堪称铁石心肠的冷酷岁月里，这里是他唯一的也是最后的一丝柔软，成大事者要斩断自己的一切欲念与软弱，但那是在太难了啊，即使是对于他，所以他保留了那最后一丝给自己，那一丝欲念和软弱终于跨越漫长的时光，在最后得以以现在这种方式延续。

 

他拉住了邓布利多的手，像是多年以前。“你现在吃柏蒂全口味豆还总会遇到奇奇怪怪的味道吗？”

 

邓布利多的有着超然的记忆，而这一段，显然在他漫长的生命里反复的涌上来一遍一遍的演练，他自己是清晰的记得，他有些出乎意料格林德沃也记得。

 

邓布利多不是当年那个在爱情里迷失的年轻人了，其实这一次战后格林德沃接受他的看管而获得一定程度的自由，他也不知道是格林德沃当真是想和他在一起，还是知道这是唯一的他不用回到监狱的方法。

 

但是他们在一起的确很愉快，这不就够了么？

 

他们都已经这么老了，不再计较到底有没有爱意了，格林德沃当年真的爱过他吗？说真的他不得而知，他甚至有些不想知道，或者他已经知道了，只是内心无法去正视去面对。那么现在呢？格林德沃每天对他的关心都是真的吗？还是只是为了换取自由的牺牲？

 

他老了，他不再追究了，或者他贪恋着这份温暖。他一生有过无数的胜利，外人看他战无不胜，永远那么坚强与勇敢，他是坚强的，但是他的心里最贪恋最后一丝的温暖，或者说不切实际的希望。

 

如果说他对今天格林德沃要求来到这个地方有所期待，那么同样有所畏惧，他分辨了一辈子却依然分不清真心或者假意，或者都有？

 

“是的，我还会。” 他深呼吸了一口冰冷的空气。

 

“Albus，我觉得你应该检讨一下你的运气，或者炼制点运气药水。” 金发早已变银白的老年人扭头对着他对面的同伴笑了起来，冷峻的脸庞变得柔和起来。

 

邓布利多知道格林德沃在做什么，他在回忆过去，他也清楚地记得，他那年说，“我想我的运气都用来做别的事了。” 也许他应该陪着格林德沃一起回忆过往。可是他开不了口，他曾以为自己是幸运的，遇到了如此优秀的格林德沃，共同的理想，一样卓越的能力，他们会是最好的伙伴与伴侣，那时的他真的是沉醉在其中。可是结果真的如此吗？那结果让他开不了口。

 

格林德沃对于邓布利多的沉默没有催促，他只是到了歉。“Albus，对不起。” 巍峨的山峰伫立在后，俯视着两个人，一如近百年之前。

 

邓布利多低下了头，他的眼睛透过半月的眼镜看着地下洁白的积雪被他们踩出的脚印，他么一路行来至此。他说不出原谅的话，因为他曾经那般深爱过，那般痛过。

 

“Albus，我是个铁石心肠的人，那让我变得强大，我也是上个世纪最成功的黑巫师。很多时候我会问我自己，我心里有没有软弱，有的时候我会回答没有。而当我回答有的时候，我只会想起这片山谷。” 格林德沃的声音在雪后寂静的山谷里想起，邓布利多听得无比的清晰。

 

很难的，格林德沃会说出自己的心声，邓布利多想，他开了口，“Gellert，这些年来，我问过自己很多次，当年的一切你是利用我多一点还是真心实意的爱我多一点。我得不出答案，有时候我想问问你，但更多时候我想，也许你也不知道呢？” 邓布利多抬头看着白雪覆盖的高山，那年他看它的角度是否一样呢，当他们在草地上愉快的翻滚的时候。“有多少人真的明白自己的感情和心呢？”

 

“Albus，”格林德沃轻声喊着他恋人的名字，“人们称赞你的智慧，只有我讨厌它，因为他总看穿一切。你说的对，我的确不知道。” 格林德沃伸出手，摸了摸邓布利多花白的头发，然后拉起了那只被圣器伤到的发黑的枯萎的手。“Albus，我并不后悔一切。无论好的或者坏的，但是我依然会遗憾我们错过的时间，也会庆幸我们能再一次并肩，庆幸我可以陪伴你走过人生最后的路。” 格林沃德从怀里掏出了魔杖，一个银色的瓶子从他大衣的口袋里飘到了两个人的眼前。

 

银色的小瓶子，上面是繁杂精美的图案，他那么小，能容下什么呢？

 

“我不知道你是否还愿意跟我再结成血盟？”格林德沃声音有些坚定的说。

 

邓布利多看着眼前的小瓶子笑了，是的，它很小，但是他能装下两个人的心。

 

“彼之血，吾之血，溶于彼，溶于此。” 一个久远的誓言又一次想起。

 

邓布利多伸手握住了那个冰凉的小瓶子，他有些庆幸他们老了，没有漫长一生的时间了，大概没有什么机会再一次分道扬镳了。

 

他笑着晃了晃眼前的瓶子。“那还等什么？太冷了，一把年纪了可不能生病了。” 邓布利多笑得如同百年之前。

 

五

 

很不幸，或者很幸运，邓布利多并没有被冻病，也许是巫师袍保暖效果更好一些，但是西装马甲大衣的格林德沃就没有那么好的运气了。

 

格林德沃坐在家里的沙发上，厚重的裹着一层毯子，“说起来，你都为巫师世界奉献一生了，我觉得你应该退休过些个人的生活了。啊啊啊阿嚏。” 格林德沃眼睛有些发红，有一次劝说起邓布利多快点退休。

 

邓布利多又一次没有回话，最近格林德沃已经很多次有意无意的提到两人的年龄，提到离开学校，过一过自己的生活。

 

邓布利多沉默着挥着魔杖炖起了热汤。

 

格林德沃见邓布利多没有回话，感觉受到了冷落，他拿起了桌上的魔杖再一次使用了漂浮咒，他的空杯缓缓飘起，一直飘到了邓布利多的面前。“我的热茶喝完了。” 

 

邓布利多笑了起来，感觉格林德沃老了倒变成了一个孩子。他一手抓住了茶杯，然后让热汤在自然的时间里慢慢炖出香醇的味道。

 

他没有去添热茶，他只是挥舞了魔杖，“瓦迪瓦西！” 一卷卷轴从一旁的散落着书籍和卷轴的矮桌上飞速的击入格林德沃的怀中，“嗷，”他听到格林德沃吃痛的喊了一声，心里暗笑，等着格林德沃的反应。

 

格林德沃有些不满，明明邓布利多生病的时候，他都是很好的照顾着自己，轮到自己的时候怎么就是这个待遇。虽然不满，可是他还是打开了那个卷轴，”退休证书？霍格华兹伟大的校长邓布利多！”

 

他抬眼看到邓布利多正一脸笑意的看着他，端着茶杯向他走来。

 

人生也许已经到了最后的一程，但还有很长的路，幸运的是这路有人同行。这样很好，格林德沃想。

  
  



End file.
